Heart's Desire
by dreamWalkering
Summary: All Ginny's ever dreamed of was being with Harry, and when he goes back to the Burrow after 6th year, she's determined to show him. Watch as Harry's 17th year twist and turn due to the actions of the youngest Weasley. Deathly Hallows Rewrite. R


A Harry Potter Fanfiction brought to you by Hpismyhero31

**Heart's Desire**

When Harry and Hagrid arrived at the Burrow by their portkey, Harry was suddenly attacked by a blur of red. AS Harry got over his initial shock, he realized that the red blur was his recent ex, Ginny Weasley. She was sobbing into his shirt while at the same time berating him in such a way only a daughter of Molly Weasley could achieve.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't you ever do that again! I've been sitting around all these hours then people very close to me, miss their portkey and me and mum get word that you _crashed! _Do you know what I would have felt if you died Harry? Dumped or not I love you too much to lose you, I just can't."

"Shhh. Don't cry Gin. Come on love, I couldn't die even if I wanted to; I'd have to leave your gorgeous face behind. Besides, I'm planning on winning this war."

And with that said he tilted her face upwards and pulled her into a mind-blowing kiss, reminding them of times spend near the lake in their few months together. Just as they broke apart, a blue glow signaling the arrival of a portkey appeared at the other end of the yard. As the people arriving grew clearer, they could be identified as Remus Lupin and George Weasley. Harry immediately ran forward to help Remus carry George into the house. As they passed under the light of the porch, Harry noticed that George was deathly pale, covered in blood and it seemed that—

"His **ear **it's _gone!_" Ginny shrieked. "What happened?"

She quickly turned to Remus. When he did not answer immediately, she threw herself back into Harry's arms, seeking the solace that his embrace provided. As her murmured comforting words into her ear, Remus looked on with a sense of curiosity and confusion. However, he was quickly distracted by Molly's questions and decided to question Harry later. He watched as she cleaned up all of the blood and stopped the bleeding, only pausing to force several blood replenishing potions down her son's throat. As she did all of this, Harry and Ginny had moved into a corner of the Living Room and were standing beside a small window. A few minutes later, Harry looked out just in time to see a threstral deposit Kingsley and Hermione out on the lawn.

"Gin, Kinglsey and Mione just got back, let's go out there."

"Mmmm, okay." She replied with a sniff.

Harry turned her so that they we're in a side-by-side embrace as they walked outside. As they approached her, they got a grin and a raised eyebrow from Hermione. However, when she saw their solemn expressions, her grin quickly disappeared.

"What happened? Who got hurt? Not Ron right? Please tell me it wasn't Ron."

"No Mione not Ron, George. But I'd sure like to know why you're only worried about Ron." Harry replied with a tinge of amusement.

"Oh, what happened to him? Where is Ron anyway, shouldn't he have arrived already? And what's with you two, I thought you broke up. " Hermione launched a volley of questions.

"Well, George lost an ear, Ron and Tonks missed their portkey, and we didn't break up, I was brutally dumped for 'noble' reasons."

"That still doesn't explain why you two are clinging to each other as if your life depends on it. Harry?"

"I don't know Hermione. I mean what can I say, I want this, and I want to be with her and for everything to be perfect. But I know I can have it because I can't be that selfish, I can't put her in danger because of what I want. In the end, she'd just end up being up in more danger because of my selfishness. If I let this h-"

"Stop it Harry! Stop acting like you're the only one who want this!" Ginny cut him off. "If you'd stop being such a noble prat and actually looked at the situation, you'd see that I'd be safer if I came with you. It'd solve the whole issue. Now, you have to wait. Just shut your mouth and listen. If I'm at Hogwarts, anyone could come and snatch me away. Not to mention Malfoy and his goons will be there and they won't hesitate to hurt me. If I we're with you, I'd feel much safer and in reality, I actually _**would **_be in less danger. It'd give us more time together and we wouldn't have to be apart and despondent. We _need _this Harry; we won't get through the war without each other." She tilted her head sideways the slightest drop, pleading with her eyes for him to agree.

"God Gin, don't you know how hard that look pulls at my heartstrings. I give!" he said. This caused Ginny to squeal loudly, drawing the rest of the lawn's occupant's eyes to them. Harry looked around in shock; he hadn't noticed everyone come outside. He continued, "I'll think about it, ok?" Ginny's smile dimmed a bit at his new statement, but her face stayed bright all the same knowing that he couldn't deny her for long. As the three of them stood to walk over to the adults, Ginny pointed out a pair of broomsticks, just a little ways off from the Burrow.

"It must me Fred and your dad." Hermione put in after her exclamation.

"Yeah, but there are two people per broom remember, so Ron and Tonks must be back too. I must say, Remus looks quite relieved." The two girls looked over at the older werewolf; sure enough, he had a look of immense relief plastered on his weary face. It was only a few minutes later that the group landed before them. The Weasley's all went running towards while Tonks was headed full speed towards her husband. After a quick word with his mother, probably about George's condition and a tight smothering hug, Ron headed over to the three teens. When he joined them, he immediately noticed Harry and Ginny's tight embrace and his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Harry, what's going on here? You broke it off with her, and said you were going to protect her. How can you stand here with her leading her on, you're only going to break her heart even more in the end. Best mate or not I'm not going to let you treat my sister like she doesn't matter." Harry's eyes flashed dangerously but before he could even open his mouth in retaliation, Hermione was cutting in.

"HOW DARE YOU! Insinuate the fact that Harry would hurt her, or that he doesn't care for her, that he's just aiming to break her heart. You say your best mates, how well you know him then. Apparently, not as good as you _think _because if you really knew Harry you wouldn't have said such a thing. You think he would do that, hurt both of them by breaking it off and then just messing around. **Ronald Billius Weasley **I really expected better of you. Ginny and I have spent the past twenty minutes scolding him over his heroic actions; Harry's going to give in eventually Ron. I better not hear such things out of your mouth ever again because Ginny is going to come with us. We all know that and I don't want you going around insulting your so called best mate if you think he's just stringing your sister along. " Hermione huffed, her rant haven stolen her breath, as Harry and Ginny stared on in shock and amusement.

"Hey!" Harry cried in indignation, "Am I really that predictable?" Having just realized what Hermione had said. Even Ron had to grin and join in as the girls turned to him and simultaneously screamed,

"**Yes!**"

However, when Ron saw the others' faces drop quickly after he voiced what had been on his mind ever since he'd gotten to the Burrow.

"What exactly happened to George anyway?" He phrased this rather hesitantly as if he didn't really want to know the answer but he couldn't rest until he knew. Ginny and Hermione looked to Harry, clearly expecting him to answer.

"I think that Snape_Sectumsempra'd _his ear off. I've used that curse before and that's pretty much how it looked, if your mum didn't stop the bleeding fast; it could've been fatal." At the news that his brother could have died from his injury, Ron's face replicated the others'. Ginny, never one to let the somber mood settle in quickly changed the subject.

"Why don't we all go inside; we're the only ones still out here." It was silently decided that this was a good thing to do and the quartet stood and set across the lawn. When they entered the living room, George immediately registered Harry and Ginny's clasped hands and jumped upon the chance.

"Oi! Harry who said you could go off and hook up with my sister when you two should be huddled around my deathbed like the rest of this lot." He gestured to the others gathered in the living room. Mrs. Weasley had a strange look on her face, clearly not happy with her son's joking of his condition, though he did at least have the grace to look sheepish. Ginny smilled impishly at her brother.

"Hush George, we all know you're just thinking about how having one ear is going to affect your chancees with the ladies, right? Seeing other people together is just rubbing salt in the wound, we can't miss out on that opportunity now can we Harry?"

"Ah, of course not."

"You're lucky our mother is here to make sure I stay lying down Gin-Gin , or I might not have been so saintlike."

"Saintlike?"

"Yeah, I'm holey!" The room groaned collectively at his joke. As the noise died down, a shrill cry was heard from out on the lawn. Hermione rushed to the window, after a moment, she turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"Bill and Fluer are back."

Slowly, everyone trailed out into the yard, leaving Fred and George to discuss ear-related humor. When the entire group had gathered, Bill turned to his father, "Mad-Eye's dead." In the momments after his statement, the group stood in eeriy silence. And suddenly, Tonks burst out in sobs, throwing herself into Remus' arms. Harry himself burried his face in Ginny's hair, and his quiet sobs soon joined Tonks'. Silently, Ginny held him, silent tears falling down her face as he grieved the loss of yet another mentor. 

* * *

Hours later, as the group gathered around in the Weasley's living room, they eached raised a glass of firewhiskey in a toast to Mad-eye. Bill told everyone that Mundungus had disappeared as soon as Voldemort had started to chase after them.

",but they didn't know there would be seven Harrys. They were confused from the start, I doubt that Mundungus betrayed us, they had no idea." Bill finished.

"Yes, but zat still doesient explain 'ow zey knew we were moving 'arry tonight oui? Someone must 'ave let slip ze date to an outsider. It is ze only explanation for zem coming after us but not knowing ze plan." Fleur snapped, glaring all around as if daring them to contradict her, tear tracks still marking her heavenly face.

"No," Harry began forcefully, the room looked at him in shock. "I mean...if someone let something slip, if they made a mistake, even a small one, I know they didn't mean to. If it happened, then it isn't something that they can be blamed for, everyone makes mistakes. I trust all of you, and I know that none of you would sell me out to Voldemort. If we want to make it through this war alive, and defeat Voldemort, then we can't keep jumping down each other's throats. We have to trust each other."

"Well said Harry -" Fred pipped up.

"Yeah, 'ear, 'ear." George continued. Everyone groaned. 

* * *

Even later that night, after Lupin and Bill had left in order to gather Mad-Eye's body; Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione drifted out onto the porch to talk about their plans. The guys thought Ginny would be safer away from them, while the girls argued that Ginny would be in more danger at Hogwarts, compared to what the four of them might face together.

"Harry, would you actually use your brain and use logic to look at the issue!" Ginny argued.

"I am thinking logically! I know that I don't want to see you hurt." Harry's eyes held a tortured look, his voice strangled, Ginny's eyes softened.

"Harry, I know your obsesessed with my safety, but Hogwarts isn't safe either. But I won't force you to let me come with you three. Think about our options and follow your instincts." Once she stopped talking, the four sat in companianable silece. However, after a while, Ginny began to notice the silent pain flashing across Harry's deathly pale face.

"Harry love, what happened?" Ginny asked him, shaking his sholder slightly. "Did you have a vision? Are you alright?" She fretted over him as he shivvered in the warm summer air. Once he calmed down a bit, Rom and Hermione got in an arguement with Harry and Ginny over wether or not Harry should try to block the visions Voldemort sent him. However, curiosity soon got the best of them, and they began to question him.

"So what did you see mate?"

"He's got Olivander, torturing him to find out what my wand did in the chase, why another wand wouldn't work."

"Oh no! If he's taken Olivander, how will kids get new wands this year!" Hermione wailed, "They need wands to recieve a proper wizarding education!"

"Sorry Mione, but I highly doubt Voldemort is worried about kids educations. But we don't need to worry about that right now. We need to decide what we're going to do."

"Well, I thought you were working on that, hmmm Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked him impishly, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Well, I figure that one of you three might have an idea on how we're going to get you mum to let you go on a wild Horcruz chase instead of going back to Hogwarts. And you aren't of age, we need to find a way to remove your trace."

"I see...oh, wait what?" She grinned at him, glad that he wasn't being such a prat, for the momment. Any further discussion was cut short by Mrs. Weasley poking her head out of the open doorway.

"Exscuse me dearies, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. So why don't you tell me," She turned to Harry, "who isn't going to school this year. " Her eyes flashed dangerously, Harry gulped.

"Erm, sorry Mrs. Weasley, but the way we plan it, none of us are going back to Hogwarts in September. Dumbledore left me a mission to complete, these two refuse to stay put, and I refuse to leave half of my heart and sould behind and posibly in danger."

"Are you out of your minds! You're all just children. Ginny, you _must_go back to Hogwarts this year, you aren't even of age yet. Ronald, I don't car eif you're of age, so help me you will do what I say while you live under this roof. All of you just leave the war to the order and go back to the school where you'll be safe!" But even Mrs. Weasley knew that there was no keeping Harry from his fate, and that the other three wouldn't ler him do it alone." Spent, she began sobbing in earnest. Ginny quickly stood and embraced her mother.

"It'll be all right mum. Don't worry about us. You know that Harry has to kill Voldemort. Well, this is it the long long road to it anyway. If we didn't go with him, he'd have no one to save his sorry arse from getting killed."

"Watch your language Ginny. I supose I need to just admit to myself that there's a war going on and I can't keep my children off the front lines. But Harry..."

"Yes Mrs. Weasley."

"If you let my baby girl get hurt, so help me you won't have to worry about Voldemort anymore. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, "Crystal. Wouldn't dream of it, I value her more than my own life."

"As if you have any other choice. " Ginny tilted her head to peck Harry lightly on the lips, and then turned back to the group. "We'll brainstorm somemore tomorrow, I'm going to get some sleep. Coming Hermione?"


End file.
